Lost In Dreams
by Honestly Lost12
Summary: This is my fanfiction about Harry Potter, please note that I will not be adding additional stories to this, i will be adding chapters, so if you wish to read this book, check to see if I have added chapters, not a sequel. Thank you, I hope you like it! H
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry woke up, his face burning with sweat. Ron flicked on the light. "What's wrong mate?" He said. Harry shot his face toward Ron, "Oh, ah nothing, I'm ok..I quess." Said Harry. "Alright then." Said Ron as he plopped back down on his pillow and instantly fell back asleep. Harry lowered his head back down. He stared at the top of his four poster. " I don't know, I just don't know." He whispered to himself. Ron had forgotton to turn of the light, Harry jumped up and walked to the light on Ron's bedside table. He turned the knob and it flickered out. Harry walked back to his four poster and layed down, he covered himself up and fell back asleep.

_All of a sudden he saw Ron and Hermione running away from him in the forbidden forest, "What's going on?" He thought. Then he turned himself around, he saw.. Malfoy.. standing next to him? "Get away from me you jerk." He tried to say, but nothing came out. "What..I can't speak?" He thought. Then he heard himself say " Malfoy, I can see them, get down low, we can't let them see us." Usually Malfoy would never obey Harry like that, but, surprisingly, he did as he was told. Malfoy crept down low to the ground, as did Harry. "Come on, here's our chance!" Said Harry. Malfoy and Harry ran as fast as they could at Ron and Hermione. Harry raised his wand "Eprefecto!" He said. Ron and Hermione were stuck, they could not run away anymore, but they were aware of what was going on. "Malfoy, you get Granger, I'll get Weasley." Draco walked up to Hermione, "I always liked you, you know, but now, I quess it is too late." Harry on the other hand was asking Ron questions, he was taunting him.__"Why do you have to be so stupid?" Ron didn't answer, he couldn't. "Oh...I forgot, you can't move, can you." Harry laughed. "Ready yet?" Said Malfoy. Harry looked at Malfoy and smirked, they backed away from Hermione and Ron. "Goodbye Granger. Goodbye Weasley." Harry chuckled. Harry and Malfoy raised their wands. "No!" Said Harry._

"Harry! Harry?" Harry opened his eyes. "Are you ok mate?" Said Ron. He was standing beside him, shaking him. " Uhhh." Said Harry. "I'm ok."

"You must have fallen back asleep and had a bad dream." Said Ron. "Obviously." Said Harry standing up. As Harry stood up he got chills up his spine, and images of his nightmare flashed in his mind. All Harry could remember was Ron's voice. "Harry?"

The next thing he knew, it was Hermione shaking him this time. "Harry!... HARRY!" She said. " I'm awake, I'm awake. You know you shouldn't really yell into someone's ear when they are ill." Said Harry. Ron started to laugh. Hermione flashed him a look. Harry knew what that look was, it was Hermiones look she was famous for, the look of "What do you think you are doing?" "Ron? So, what exactly _did _happen?" "You, well fainted, mate." Said Ron. " Oh...I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that day Harry, Ron, and Hermione went to see Hagrid. They walked down the rocky, stair-like path, and into Hagrid's grounds. They knocked on the door. No answer. "Bam Bam Bam." "Blimey, Ir'm comin', Ir'm comin'. They heard Hagrid say behind the door. The door swung open. "Well, whatcher know, it's yer theree'." "Hello Hagrid!" Said Hermione dressed in a huge smile. "Well then' come o' in why don't-cha." He said. The three walked on in. They sat down at the table. Hagrid picked up his cup of tea to drink, but instead sat it back down. " Erm, Ir'm guessin' yer wantin' a cup o' tea?" Asked Hagrid. "Well, it's o---." "Dun be fussin' wit' me, I'll get yer' all some tea!"

He said. He leaped up and walked to the stove to fetch the tea. "In bit' of a mood, heh?" Ron whispered to Harry. "I heert' that." Said Hagrid." Ron sort of gulped and squished his lips together, in that awkward face he makes.Harry just smirked. "Thas' not funny." Said Hagrid walking back over to them and handed them each a cup of tea. "So yer comin' for a reason, I suspet'." Said Hagrid. "Not actually." Hermione said. "Well ten' whatcha comin' fer?" "Just to talk, I quess." Said Hermione. "Harry kept spazzing out during night." Peeped Ron.   
"Told yer', yer' were comin' fer' a reason." Said Hagrid. "Wha' exactly happin'?" "We don't exactly know." Said Hermione. "Harry, do yer know anythin'?" Asked Hagrid. "Only a dream, only a dream." He said. "What kinda dream?" "A dream, okay. Nothing special." Snapped Harry. " Okay, I'rm sorry." Said Hagrid alarmed. Ron yelled. " Spi- spi- spi- spi- spid-d-d-d--er, spider!" "Oh Ron get over it, it's just a baby one." Said Hermione walking over to it. "I'll get it." Hermione let the small baby spider crawl upon her hand, everyone watching. She walked to the door and let the small spider out. She took one last glance, her eyes spun and she went wild.

_All Hermione could see was a fog and then the_ _faces of her two best friends, Harry and Ron, but her and Ron were stuck, they could not move. In front of her she saw... Malfoy? She heard his footstpes, and then he appeared next to her. he whispered to her only a little. Then he turned to face her completely. His hands were on her face. His lips were running across her cheeks and her lips. Hermione could do nothing, not even make an expression of her own, as for him , he was making many. She could just see. Only see. His hands went a little lower and his lips a little higher. His hands were now around her waist holding her tight to him. His lips were now locked to hers, her mouth was wide open, for when she was immobilized she was gasping. He was playing games with her, that she didn't want to play, she was too confused to think, she just waited for the end. "Are you ready?" She heard. His lips slowly, but abruptly lost hers. "Of course!" Said Malfoy. She looked over to her friend. "Ron! Ron!" She tried to yell but nothing. Tears rolled down her eyes as she stood immobilized staring at her friend. "Rooonnn!" She thought in a scratchy voice as nothing came out, and still she cryed harder with every moment. She pleaded in her mind for it to stop, for it to go away, before anything else. But it did not. She saw Ron look to her. Tears rolled down his own eyes. Hermione tried to close her eyes but she couldn't. Ron was gone, and there was nothing she could do. Then for only one time her eyes were shut, and never to be opened again._

Then she heard the voices of her friends.


End file.
